The Girl Next Door
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: Andrew *Test* Martin goes home to find the little girl next door is all grown up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except original characters. Any song lyrics belong to thier respective artist. Andrew owns himself (Unless I can catch him in one of Sarah's jars! :D ) The WWFE owns the wrestlers, I have no idea what his parents names are so I just made those up! His sister owns herself too! You know the drill. Don't sue, I haven't got anything anyway (unless I can get my hands on one of those damn jars!) except my obsession with Andrew and you can't take that away from me! 

Other's have tried and failed!

Chapter 1

Kaleigh sat back on her heels. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't help but hear over the fence. He was coming home. She hadn't seen him in almost three years. She was 17 the last time she saw him. She thought back to the first time she had ever seen him. She was 10 he was 15. He'd come out his backdoor kicking a soccer ball around, she'd been unpacking boxes in her upstairs bedroom and looking out the window. It was more than her prepubescent heart could take. He was tall, even then and his hair was almost as long as it was now. She'd seen him on TV since he left but that was it. He was as gorgeous as ever. Se couldn't remember a time she hadn't been in love with him. Not that he had ever really noticed her. She was short, skinny, flaming red hair, glasses. She cringed as she thought of how she looked back then. He was nice to her because she was his best friends little sister. And they tolerated her following them around, neither of them ever suspecting the way she truly felt. And now he was coming home. She stood up and his mother saw her. 

"Hi Kaleigh! What are you doing?" She smiled as she came toward the fence with her daughter.

"Planting flowers for Mom, how are you Mrs. Martin?"

"Great Kaleigh, Andy's coming home for a long visit. He said he'd be here for at least a month."

"That's great Mrs. Martin! I'm sure you will be glad to have him home."

"That I will." She said

"How have you been Kaleigh?" Nancy, his sister asked her

"Fine, busy working at the paper, I got a job as a staff photographer."

"That's wonderful hon."

"We're going to have a welcome home party this weekend, make sure and invite your family ok? 7:00 at the high school gym!"

"I will Mrs. Martin, Thanks. It will be great to see AJ again."

She was the only person who never called him Andy, and the only one who got away with calling him AJ. She walked into her parent's house and sat at the table. She was so excited she couldn't sit still. She paced the kitchen while she wondered how he would react to her now. He would probably still call her Little Bit. She wasn't a little girl anymore. The glasses were gone thanks to laser surgery. And she had filled out in all the right places. She had been a late bloomer and grown six inches the summer after he left. Her hair was still red, though now she thought it was pretty instead of a pain.

Her mother walked into the kitchen

"All done sweetheart?"

"Yeah mom. Oh Mrs. Martin invited the whole family to a party this weekend. AJ is coming home for a while." She couldn't keep the huge grin from her face.

"Kaleigh Dawn Monroe! Don't tell me you still have a crush on that boy!" Her mom looked surprised

"What do you mean?"

"Kaleigh, boys may be blind but mothers aren't. I know you have had a crush on Andy for years! I used to see the way you looked at him!"

"Oh mom! Who wouldn't? He was so cute! But I'm a grown woman now. And I am sure he has more women than he knows what to do with! I'll see you later Mom! I have to get to work!"

"Bye honey" Bess Monroe smiled to herself, knowing full well her daughter was still head over heels in love with Andy Martin.

Kaleigh got in her old clunker and pulled the sun visor down, and there, where it always was, a picture of her and Mike and Andrew at the high school. She smiled at the thought of that day. That was a week before he had left and she had beaten them both at basketball. She'd also vowed on that day that one day she would have him. One way or another. She would see him in five days. She couldn't wait.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Tuesday morning Kaleigh was on her way to the newspaper office to develop the pictures from the shoot she had done the day before. She was singing along with the radio.

Waiting For A Star To Fall --- Boy Meets Girl 

I hear your name whispered on the wind

It's a sound that makes me cry 

I hear a song blow again and again 

Through my mind and I don't know why 

I wish I didn't feel so strong about you

Like happiness and love revolve around you 

Trying to catch your heart 

Is like trying to catch a star 

So many people love you baby

That must be what you are

Waiting for a star to fall

And carry your heart into my arms 

That's where you belong 

In my arms baby, yeah 

I've learned to feel what I cannot see

But with you I lose that vision 

I don't know how to dream your dream 

So I'm all caught up in superstition

I want to reach out and pull you to me

Who says I should let a wild one go free

Trying to catch your heart

Is like trying to catch a star

But I can't love you this much baby 

And love you from this far 

Waiting for a star to fall

And carry your heart into my arms

That's where you belong 

In my arms baby, yeah 

Waiting (however long...) 

I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you...) 

It's so hard waiting (don't be too long...) 

Seems like waiting (makes me love you even more...) 

Waiting for a star to fall 

And carry your heart into my arms

That's where you belong

In my arms baby, yeah

As the song ended her car sputtered and died. Damn! She thought to herself seeing steam coming from under the hood. She got out and yanked it open swearing loudly. She was too busy to notice the silver car that had pulled to the side of the road in front of her.

Andrew looked in his rearview mirror at the back of the woman. All he could see was a very sexy body in blue jeans that looked spray painted on and a white tank top, and tons of curly red hair cascading down her back. He got out of the car. He was tired from his flight but he couldn't pass up a damsel in distress. Especially one with an ass like that!

Kaleigh was fanning the engine to clear some of the steam or smoke or whatever the hell it was when she heard a voice behind her

"Need some help Miss?" She turned around to face him. Her mouth dropped open but he showed no sign of recognition when he looked at her. She decided to see how long it would take him to figure out who she was.

"Uh, yeah I suppose I do, this car is a piece of crap!" 

"Let me take a look at it for you." She stood back as he leaned over her car, admiring his ass in the faded blue jeans he was wearing. 

"Looks like a broken radiator hose. I can fix it for you if you have any tools, mine's a rental."

"Sure in the trunk." He watched her as she leaned in the window to retrieve the keys. She was hot! 

"Thanks a lot for your help." She said as she handed him the toolbox. She knew how to fix it herself, after all she'd learned it from him, but she couldn't resist watching him lean over her car. 

"My name is Andrew Martin, what's yours?"

"Kaleigh. And I know who you are, everyone in this town does."

"I suppose they do." He smiled at her.

"It's not very big. How long have you lived here?" He didn't figure it was long he would have remembered a girl like her. He leaned over to fix the hose.

"Almost 10 years. He was confused. He didn't remember her. 

"Kaleigh, hmmm I don't remember you, how old are you?"

"I'll be 20 in a few weeks."

"Guess we wouldn't have went to school together then, I'm 26."

"I know, You'll be 27 on March 17th." She smiled, she was enjoying torturing him. She could tell he was searching his memory.

"Maybe this will help," she said. Then as she leaned over next to him and in a plaintive little girl voice she said "Mikey, pleeeaaassseee let me come" in his ear

He hit his head on the hood of the car. He whirled around to look at her 

"Little Bit!" He grabbed her in a big bear hug and whirled her around. 

"AJ, put me down! People are staring!" She laughed.

"My God! Look at you! You sure have grown up!" He started to feel guilty about the way he had been thinking about her a few minutes earlier. She was his best friends little sister for goodness sake! Just like his own little sister. He remembered her tagging along with him and Mike when they were kids.

"I can't get over how grown up you are!" He said

"You haven't changed much, except the eyebrow ring, that's new." She didn't mention all the muscles he had acquired as well.

"Well, I got a wild hair one night..." 

She laughed "I guess! Your mom will freak when she sees that!"

"No more so that when I pierced my ears or got the tattoo."

"I got one of those too." She said

"Cool, let me see it!" 

No way in hell was she going to let him see the heart with the rose entwined in it by her navel that said AJ in it.

"Uhhh... Well it's not in a place where you show it off in the middle of the street."

"Oh ok." He said his mind working over the places it could be that she would be reluctant to show him. He blushed. He shouldn't be thinking about those places on a girl he had known since she was 10.

They chatted about old times while he fixed her car. When he was done he turned to look at her. She was twirling her hair around her finger and in the process of licking her lips. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Damn! Was she doing that on purpose?

"Thanks AJ! I have to get to work." She smiled at him. He didn't remember her smile looking like that before. She hugged him and he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. He stepped back abruptly before she felt the hardness growing in his jeans. 

"Will you be at the party my parents are throwing Saturday?" He asked

"Sure AJ, I'll be there!"

"By Little Bit" he felt funny calling her by the nickname they had used for her as long as he had known her.

They both got in their cars thinking about the other. He couldn't believe he was reacting this way to her. She'd been a part of his life since he was 15 and her family moved in next door to them. There weren't any other kids her age on their street and the boys hadn't minded her tagging along with them. She was a tomboy and as good at sports as they were. People used to call them the three musketeers, they were always together. As he drove to his parent's house he thought about the little girl who had become a woman, and a damn fine one at that!


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Kaleigh was thinking about the hard on she had felt against her thigh when she hugged him. And the way he blushed when he was thinking about the places her tattoo could be. She smiled when she thought of what she would wear Saturday night. She had gone shopping and bought a black leather mini skirt, black ankle boots and a black lace top that showed off her flat tummy. Everyone was used to her dressing like that now, everyone except him that is.

She was late because she was still having trouble with her car. She finally got it started and she pulled into the parking lot at the high school at 7:45. There were a lot of cars there. His mom must have invited the whole town! Damn! She wouldn't get a minute alone with him. Oh well, she had a whole month to convince him she was the woman for him. She walked in and the party was already in full swing. She saw AJ's parents dancing and his sister talking to some cousins she knew. Mike was at the food table of course, stuffing his face. She finally spotted him talking to a group of people including Mike's wife Beth and several of her friends. He looked over as she came in and a smile lit up his face. She waved and walked toward Nancy and the cousins. "Hi Nance!" She said. "Great turnout!" 

"Hi Kaleigh! We were beginning to wonder if you were coming!" She smiled at Kaleigh

"Car trouble as usual! I'm gong to have to get a new one soon. Do you think anyone would mind if I take some pictures for the paper? The sports department wants to do a story on AJ."

"It's fine. Just keep me out of them ok?" Nancy had always hated having her picture taken. Kaleigh remembered her mother dragging her kicking and screaming to have her senior pictures taken.

"No Problem Nancy! I will"

Kaleigh dug out her camera and was taking general group shots when she heard someone come up behind her. 

"Hi Little Bit!"

She turned, "Hi AJ."

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," His eyes traveled up and down her body. "Do you always dress like that?" He asked

"Yes I do. What's the matter don't you like what you see?" She purred she could tell he was trying to figure out if she was flirting with him.

"Actually we match pretty well wouldn't you say?" She said. He was wearing black leather pants, black boots and a black button down shirt.

"Touche" he said. Mike was waving to him from across the room

"I better go mingle"

"Ok, see you later" she smiled at his back as he walked away. 

"He likes what he sees a little too much I'd say" she heard Beth's voice behind her.

She smiled at Beth "I sure hope so!"

Across the room the elder Martin's and Monroe's sat at a table watching their offspring.

"Andy is in for the surprise of his life!" Anna Martin said

"What are you talking about?" Gary Monroe asked. 

"She's talking about Andrew and Kaleigh, you dope!" Bess Monroe answered

"What about them?" Ted Martin asked

"Kaleigh has been in love with him for as long as I can remember." Bess answered

"And if you had seen the way Andy so casually looked out the window toward the Monroe's every 5 minutes for the last 5 days... Well let's just say he has noticed how much our little Kaleigh

has grown up!" Anna said

Both men looked confused.

Anna and Bess just looked at each other

"Men!" They exclaimed simultaneously

It was getting late and Kaleigh was tired. She'd danced with Jeff, Mike, Her dad, Ted Martin, several of AJ's cousins but not AJ. She decided it was time for her to go home.

She was walking to the door when Andrew caught up with her

"You're not leaving yet are you?"

"Yeah I'm tired."

"I've been saving a dance for you, come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to where everyone was dancing. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her waist he was holding her so close she could feel his breath on her forehead.   
"Kaleigh, I want to talk to you, privately, sometime soon ok?" It was the first time in her life she could ever remember him calling her by her name. 

"Ok AJ. Why don't you come over for dinner sometime next week?"

"Name the day and time, I'll be there!"

"I'll call you ok? Thanks for the dance." 

Her stupid car wouldn't start again! She swore as she kicked the tire. Guess I'll have to go get my dad to take me home she thought to herself. She was walking back toward the door when she saw Andrew come out. He saw her.

"Hey Kaleigh, I thought you were heading home."

"I was but my car won't start, again"

"Sounds like you need a new one!"

"Tell me about it!"

"I'll give you a lift, just let me go tell my folks ok? The party is starting to break up anyway."

He came back out and they got in his rental car. 

He looked over to see her skirt riding up her thighs and gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. She didn't miss that. 

She turned in the seat slightly

"So what did you want to talk to me about AJ?"

He didn't look at her. But kept his eyes on the road.

"Kaleigh, We've known each other for a long time. I shouldn't be feeling the way I am about you. It's not right. I've known you since you were a little girl! Damn it! I can't get you out of my head."

He glanced over at her. 

"Kaleigh, will you go out with me?" Her heart raced as he said the words she'd been waiting 10 years to hear from him.

"On a date?" She asked

"Yes on a date, do you have to make this any harder than it already is? And pull your skirt down! I can see way too much!" He sounded mad and she was confused. She tugged the hem of her skirt down.

"I would like that."

He stopped in front of her house.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around 12:00 ok? Wear shorts and Tennis shoes."

She got out 

"Good night AJ" she said.

He drove around for awhile, he shouldn't have snapped at her. It wasn't her fault. He felt like such an ass. He was having a lot of trouble reconciling his feeling for her. She was a woman now, not a little girl. Just because he'd known her forever and they were friends was no reason to feel guilty for wanting more than that now. He'd always liked her, it was just that he had never thought of her that way before. Would Mike be pissed? Her parents? They all liked him he knew but this was their little girl he was talking about. How many times had he and Mike stood up for her when they were kids, kept other kids from picking on her? She'd been quiet and shy around everyone but them and look at her now, dressing sexy, swearing, and getting tattoo's! And where was that tattoo by the way. Don't go there man, he thought to himself. 

He dreamt about her that night, the long legs, the long red hair, her eyes as green as summer grass. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4 

He went to talk to his mother the next morning.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" He said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Sure, Andy. What's wrong honey?" She put her hand on his

"It's Kaleigh Mom. I don't know what to do. The last time I saw her she was a teenage girl. Now she's a woman and every time I think of her I want to be with her. I know her mom, she's my friend, has been for years. So why am I just now feeling like this?"

"Andy, how many teenage boys do you know who would let a 10 year old girl tag along with them? None, that's how many. I think you have had feelings for her for a long time and just never realized it. She is one of the sweetest girls I know. I can't think of anyone better for you. She loves you for you, with all your faults and all your virtues. Any woman you meet now you are always wondering if they really want you for you. With Kaleigh you know. She was there before all the fame and money and she loved you then, she still does. Don't rush into anything, just take it easy and be honest with her ok? I think you already know the answer to your question."

He smiled "Thanks mom! You're right as always!" He hugged her. 

"I gotta go. I told Kaleigh I'd pick her up at 12:00!"

She was sitting on the front step when he pulled up. He got out and leaned on the car. She walked toward him with a little smile on her face.

"Hi Andrew." She only called him Andrew when she was upset.

"Hi Kaleigh, I'm sorry I snapped at you." 

"It's ok, but if you plan on biting my head off every time you get the feeling you want to be more than friends with me, this won't work out very well."

They went to the park and played basketball and had lunch. They sat under a shade tree and watched the little kids play.

"Remember when you and Mike used to bring me here? You would push me so high in the swing I thought I could touch heaven!"

"Funny you always screamed like a girl when I did that!"

She hit him on the arm

"I was a girl!" She proceeded to tickle him until he was breathless and had tears in his eyes.

"Stop, I give!" Her face was inches away from his. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her down to meet his lips. Fire exploded in her brain as he kissed her softly and gently. She had waited a very long time for that moment. She returned the kiss with more intensity and passion than he had ever experienced.

She pulled away from him

"And now I am a woman, with everything that implies. Andrew I have wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I still remember every detail of that day. What you were wearing, what I was wearing, the song on the radio, the flowers blooming in the yard, what time it was, everything. I'm not going to play coy and pretend things I don't feel. Or that I don't feel things I do. I love you Andrew James Martin, I always have and I always will." Without giving him a chance to say anything she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Push me on the swing AJ, Pleeeaaasssee"

He laughed as they raced towards the swings. He started out pushing her very gently and then went higher and higher until she screamed.

"Just like a girl!" He was laughing so hard he couldn't push anymore.

"You are a rat!" She yelled as she jumped out of the swing she punched him and took off running. He easily caught up with her and picked her up and swung her around until they were both dizzy.

They feel to the ground laughing. Kaleigh noticed a group of teenage girls watching them, "We have an audience" she said "Let's go back to my house, I'll make us dinner."

"Sounds great" they picked up their things and headed back to his car. 

When they got there Kaleigh said, "You better call your Mom and let her know."

He went to use the phone and she went to the kitchen to start dinner. 

He came in.

"Kaleigh, I want to talk to you about what you said earlier." He said as he hopped up on the counter.

"What was that, AJ?"

"You know, about how you feel..."

"What that I love you?"

"Yeah. That."

"Kaleigh you have had 10 years to get used to that, I've had all of a few hours. I am not going to lie to you and tell you I'm in love with you, I do care about you, you know that, and I think it could get to be more. I just don't want to say something I don't mean and end up hurting you in the end."

It was a good thing she had her back to him so he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm glad you don't plan on lying to me." Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! When would she ever learn to keep her big mouth shut? She shouldn't have told him she loved him this soon, she should have waited. She grabbed an onion so she could pretend that was what was making her cry, not the pain of his words.

They ate dinner and watched a movie. 

"Kaleigh, when are you going to tell me where that tattoo is?"

"You'll have to find it for yourself."

"Is that a challenge?" He smiled as he ran his hand over her stomach. The air was electric.

She kissed him, her tongue searching his mouth.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Kaleigh, I want you. I know I shouldn't but I do."

"AJ, I want you. I have waited forever for this."

They kissed as his hands explored her body. They made love and they were both in heaven.

As they lay in each other's arms afterwards he ran his hands across her stomach his eyes searching her body. There it was. He leaned down to inspect the small tattoo directly below her navel. His heart stopped when he saw the "AJ" inside the heart.

He held her even tighter and whispered her name as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

The next night they went dancing with Mike and Beth. Mike and Andrew were shooting pool. 

"Andy, what's going on with you and Kaleigh?" 

He avoided looking at his friend "What are you talking about?"

"I know you two spent yesterday together. And now you won't even look me in the eye. What the hell is going on? Are you making a play for my baby sister?" Mike sounded pissed, this was what he was afraid of. 

"Mike, It's not like that, honest." He was still pretending to concentrate on his shot, which he missed.

"Look, I know you are a big famous wrestler now and have women throwing themselves at you constantly, and all that money and crap, but I'll kick your ass if you play my sister. I mean it Andrew. I really do!" Mike hit the cue ball so hard it jumped off the table and rolled to where the girls were sitting. They both looked up

Andrew and Mike were staring at each other and they were both red in the face. 

"If that's how you think of me Mike, I guess we aren't as good of friends as I thought!"

"People change Andy, and sometimes not for the better."

Andrew put his stick on the table. "I'm going home man, I don't need this."

He walked over and picked up his jacket from beside Kaleigh.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Kaleigh asked him. 

"Nothing Kaleigh, nothing. I'm tired and I'm going home."

He walked to the door and never looked back.

"Mike what the hell is going on?" Beth asked.

:"Nothing! We're leaving"

They drove Kaleigh home and when they got to her house Mike said

"Little Bit, Stay away from Andy ok? I don't know what the hell he is thinking but I have a bad feeling about this ok? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Is that what you were arguing about, me?"

"Yeah."

"Let me tell you something Michael Jackson Monroe, I am a grown woman now and I will see whoever I want to whenever I want to and If you don't like it tough!" She slammed the car door and ran to the house.

The next day Kaleigh got up early to go see Andrew and talk to him. 

Anna Martin answered the door.

"Hi Kaleigh, come in."

"Hi Mrs. Martin, is Andrew up yet?"

"Actually Kaleigh he is up and gone. He came home last night and packed his stuff and headed for Toronto. He wouldn't tell me what had happened. He just said he had to get away for a few days. Did you two have a fight?"

"Not us, him and Mike. I don't know exactly what was said but I know it was about me. I'm sorry. I know you don't get to see him very often and now he's gone again." The tears were flowing freely down her face now. Anna Martin put her arms around the girl and said

"Don't you worry about that, honey. I know how you feel about him. I'm sorry he took off. I swear sometimes I don't know what gets into that boy's head."

Kaleigh left the Martin's house, she was heartbroken. Andrew didn't come back anytime soon.


	6. 6

Chapter 6

Kaleigh sat in her living room on the couch with her head in her hands. She was nauseous and felt like she was going to throw up again. Oh God she thought to herself, I know what's wrong with me. I'm pregnant. How in the hell did someone get pregnant the first time they had sex! It wasn't fair! What the hell was she going to do! She would have to leave Whitby, everyone would know whose baby it was. And she knew they would tell him, and she didn't want him to come back to her just because of this. Where would she go?

What would she do? She had to talk to someone. 

She drove to Mike and Beth's house, Mike would be at work.

"Hi Kaleigh, you look like hell! Are you sick?" Beth said as she led her to the couch

"Yes Beth I am sick. I've been throwing up all morning." She looked Beth in the eye "and every morning for the last week"

It didn't take Beth long to figure it out. "Kaleigh, oh no! You're pregnant aren't you?"

Kaleigh didn't have to answer

"I don't understand, I didn't know you had been seeing anyone, other than Andy... Oh Kaleigh, it's his isn't it?"

Beth held Kaleigh while she cried.

"Beth I don't know what to do! He left and I don't want him to come back because of this. Please don't tell anyone ok? Not even Mike, Especially not Mike!" She pleaded

"I won't Kaleigh I promise. Mike is still pissed. I know he is jealous of Andy. He was worried you'd get hurt. And now look! You're hurt anyway. You won't be able to hide it for long. And the people close to you will know whose baby it is." 

"I thought about moving to Toronto, right away, no one will know at least they won't be sure whose baby it is."

"Kaleigh, he has a right to know you are carrying his child."

"I know Beth but I also know he will insist on marrying me and I want him to want me, not because of the baby."

"Kaleigh, it's your decision hon. I will help you anyway I can. Just tell me what you want."

"Take me to Toronto? My car probably won't make it."

Inside of a week Beth and Kaleigh had her safely tucked away in a small apartment in Toronto.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

He went back to work but all he could think of was Kaleigh. He missed her more than he had thought possible. The one night they had spent together had been magical. He knew he was her first but they never said anything about it. He was confused. Why was Mike so angry with him? He couldn't possibly have known about them making love. No one did. He really should call her, explain. He was afraid to hear her voice. Just thinking about her tore him up inside. He finally made up his mind. He loved her and Mike and everyone else was just going to have to get used to that. They were going to be together. He called her house but the phone had been disconnected. He called his mom.

"Hi Mom! It's me"

"Hi Andy! How are you?"

"I'm fine mom except I tried to call Kaleigh, her numbers been disconnected. What's up?"

"She moved to Toronto two months ago Andrew. No one knows why. It was all very sudden."

"How strange. Did she get a new job or something?"

"Not that I know of. We haven't seen her except once since then. She looked terrible, like she'd been sick."

"Can you get her address and phone number from Mrs. Monroe? I have to talk to her. We have a show next month at the Sky Dome, I'll go see her then."

"I'll try Andy. I'll call you back ok?"

~One month later~

Kaleigh was laying on her couch her hand one the slight swell of her belly where her child was growing.

Andrew's child. She smiled. If she couldn't have him at least she would have his baby.

A knock at the door, she pulled her shirt down and went to answer. 

She opened the door. "AJ! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Are you just going to stand there and let and old friend freeze his ass off?"

She stepped back, "Come in."

"He sat on the couch, "Kaleigh the last few months have been hell for me. I kept going back and forth I didn't want to cause trouble with our families, Mike was so mad at me. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. You are the most important thing in my life. I want you Kaleigh."

She exploded "Do you really think you can waltz in here four months afterwards and tell me this crap? I haven't heard a word from you in months, not a call or a letter or anything! You re a conceited bastard Andrew James Martin and I wish I had never laid eyes on you! I can't believe I wasted 10 years of my life pining away for you!" She was hysterical and crying.

The cramps hit her like a bolt of lightning, she doubled over and clutched her stomach as she sank to her knees.

He was at her side instantly.

"Kaleigh, what's wrong?"

"Andrew, just leave me alone ok?"

"Hell no! Something is wrong with you isn't there? My Mom said the last time she saw you, you looked like you had been sick. Kaleigh what's wrong, Please tell me."

The cramps intensified and she cried out.

"Andrew, I need to go to the hospital, NOW"

He picked her up and carried her to the car

"Kaleigh, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't right now Andrew."

He sat in the waiting room, she wouldn't let him go to the examining room with her.

What the hell was going on? He imagined the worst. 

The doctor came in to see her. "Ms Monroe, everything looks fine. You are just dehydrated. You need to

Take better care of yourself. We'll finish the IV that is hooked up now and you can go home. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Could you get my friend in the waiting room?"

Andrew walked into the room "Are you ok honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just dehydrated. The doctor said I could go as soon as this IV is done."

"I've never seen anyone in that much pain from dehydration Kaleigh."

"I'm fine really."

"Kaleigh, I know you are mad at me and I hope you can understand how hard this has been for me. I love you. You've had years to get used to being in love with me. It just took me awhile to realize how much I loved you. There's something going on here you're not telling me I can see that. But I don't care. Whatever it is. I still want to be with you. I love you Kaleigh."

They rode home in the car in silence. 


	8. 8

Chapter 8 

She fell into his arms as the door closed 

She led him to her bedroom.

He reached over and slipped a tape into her stereo, he knelt in front of her on the floor, taking her hands in his and sang along with the music:

The Search Is Over - Survivor 

How can I convince you what you see is real? 

Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel? 

I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew 

I took for granted the friend I have in you

I was living for a dream, loving for a moment 

Taking on the world, that was just my style 

Now I look into your eyes I can see forever, the search is over 

You were with me all the while 

Can we last forever, will we fall apart? 

At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart 

You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait 

Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate

I was living for a dream, loving for a moment 

Taking on the world, that was just my style 

Now I look into your eyes I can see forever, the search is over 

You were with me all the while 

Now the miles stretch out behind me 

Loves that I have lost 

Broken hearts lie victims of the game 

Then good luck it finally struck 

Like lightning from the blue 

Every highway leading me back to you 

Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done 

The search has come full circle 

Our destinies are one

So if you ever loved me 

Show me that you give a damn 

You'll know for certain

The man I really am 

I was living for a dream, loving for a moment 

Taking on the world, that was just my style 

Then I touched your hand, 

I could hear you whisper

The search is over, love was right before my eyes 

"Kaleigh Dawn Monroe, I love you more than life itself." he pulled the velvet box from his jacket pocket, flipping it open. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kaleigh simply nodded her head yes as tears of joy fell on her face.

He pulled her shirt over her head and leaned down to kiss her tattoo, As he did he noticed the slight swell of her belly and looked up at her, the question in his eyes.

She smiled and nodded her head yes. His smile lit up the room.

"Is it true?" He could barely contain his excitement.

"It's true AJ. That's your little one in there."

He placed his hand on her stomach all the wonder in the world in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a father..."


End file.
